


That Eerie Sound

by ChestBras



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, lyrics, monstrance clock, omg its bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestBras/pseuds/ChestBras
Summary: You just went on a date with Copia and he's feeling quite horny, so do you...





	That Eerie Sound

**Author's Note:**

> its bad!! i know, first real fanfic  
> post your critism in the comments pls ;---;

He spent the evening with you but during all that time he just had this one specific thought about you; bending you over and pounding you. Hearing your voice or just feeling your hands close to him made him want to take you into a closed space and fuck you as hard as he could. He stayed all night like that without even mentionning it. Too shy. Too bad.

The night was amazing. He kissed you goodbye before leaving to his room which he quickly entered. He put his back against the door, locking the wooden thing, Copia exhaled. Finally alone. His pants were soon down. A hand on his already hard shaft, he worked a quick hand.

On your side... you were back in your room, locking it also, throwing yourself onto the bed before sliding your hands into your panties asking yourself why he didnt ask for something. You felt unsastified but at the same time you jusy wanted to jerk off so you thought about something else but your mind got back to Copia. You worked a quick hand.

He continued, muffling moans with the lips he was biting, he wanted this to happen with you. He felt bad for not asking you but he said to himself that its gonna be the last time he was going to do this after a date with you, like last time and everytime it happened.

Midnight hitted as the eerie sound of the monstrance clock started to let itself get heard by both of you. That haunting sound...

You were building this orgasm in your belly before getting off. It was intense as you heard the third hit of the clock. It was a terrifying sound, like demons screeching and screaming from being burnt alive.

Copia was feeling his load coming, he moaned louder, started panting, rubbing the head of his length at the same time. He came in his hands, all on his leather gloves, he heard the third hit of the clock.

You both felt a surreal feeling, like something happened with someone. It felt like you made someone came. It felt like you were part of a ritual. You both looked around, tired from the orgasms you were holding off from the date night.

Copia quickly washed off his leather gloves and changed into pajamas before sleeping. You quickly changed yourself as well, slipping in the covers after that.


End file.
